


This is such a bad time

by mackietommo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and their partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagakuro + prompt of: "this is such a bad time but marry me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is such a bad time

Kagami is going to ask Kuroko to marry him.

He’s been thinking about it for a long time and since same sex marriage is legal in States, Kagami thinks this is already the perfect time to ask Kuroko to marry him… legally speaking, anyway.

Kuroko never really talked about getting married, or anything. Since they started dating when they were sixteen, Kuroko never really talked about the future that much. Although, he did said something like, _I want to stay by your side as long as I can_  and it’s been 9 years since and they’re still here, together.

So, he asked Tatsuya to help him pick a ring (Tatsuya laughed for a while that Kagami had to say something about his own partner, Murasakibara, before he actually shut up and helped him) and they chose a blue diamond ring. Kagami’s hand shook when the clerk hand it to him, Tatsuya had to take it away.

“Seems like you really love the person you’re going to marry, Sir.” the clerk said. “Your hands shook just by thinking about it.”

“I’m actually surprised.” Tatsuya added. “But, I’m proud of you.”

The thought of putting a ring in Kuroko’s finger, the thought of him marrying Kuroko, saying  _I do_ , and their vows… it was too much of a thought.

“I’m proud of me, too.” only he could reply.

*

There are so many ways Kagami wants to ask Kuroko to marry him. Under the stars, over a romantic dinner, or in the beach, looking in the sunset and with each other.

There are so  _many_.

But, this… this is not one of them.

“For the love of God, Tetsuya, why are they here again?”

 _They_  meaning his super weird friends that is under the name Generation of Miracles, and  _here_  meaning in Maji Burger.

“They asked for a on the spot reunion, Taiga-kun. I didn’t have the heart to decline.”

Kagami can practically feel the headache coming on. “And why do I have to be here?”

“Akashi-kun said we should bring our partners.”

That… that is a bad idea, all around. First, Kagami has no plans of seeing Akashi being with Furihata (how they got together is something Kagami has no plan on knowing). He also has no intentions seeing his brother, Himuro, being all lovey dovey with Murasakibara. Once is enough. Enough. And, he doesn’t really want to see Midorima with Takao. Takao pushes all Midorima’s buttons and he’s professional about it. They ended up making out in front of them, it’s not a pretty sight. Also, Aomine with Kise? The dry hump flirting is not good for his health.

Kagami’s headache is spot on.

“I feel like throwing up.” Kagami says to himself.

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko says with his worrying tone.

“Oi, Kagami, you okay? You look white as sheet right now.” Aomine comments across him. His arm is around Kise.

“I’m fine,” Kagami replies. “Sorry for worrying you, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko nods, even though his face says otherwise.

And Kagami forgot to add something on his list why this whole thing is not a good idea.

He was planning on asking Kuroko to marry him.

And being with these weirdos? It’s not going to happen.

Maybe, when they get home.

*

They haven’t get home.

And worst of all? There was a fight going on inside Maji Burger. Apparently, it’s Momoi’s ex boyfriend who can’t seem to understand the concept of breaking up. He was drunk when he got to the establishment and demanded Momoi to take him back. Aomine had to call the police (because he wasn’t on duty) to take the guy, and Momoi had been crying since.

The only person who can actually make her talk is Kuroko. Thus, why they still here.

This whole thing can’t get any worse.

“I’m sorry, Kagamin.” Momoi tells Kagami when she asked Kuroko to buy her a drink. “I’m taking too much time from the both of you.”

“No, it’s fine.” It’s a lie, but Momoi is already his friend now. Whether Kagami likes it or not, the whole Generation of Miracles is his friends. All of them are in his contact lists anyway. “I just hoped that prick learned his lesson to not bother you anymore.”

Momoi sniffs. “I know.”

“Is there anything we can do to cheer you up, Satsuki-chii?” Kise asks. “We’re all ears.”

Momoi laughs. “I don’t think there is, to be honest.” she smiles sadly. “I’m really sorry to be a bother.”

“Not a bother.” Kagami corrects. “It’s okay.”

Momoi smiles at him. It’s sad, but at least she tried. Kagami counts it as a win.

*

It’s already midnight by the time they were able to go home.

Aomine and Kise took the responsibility of taking Momoi home even though, Akashi suggested he could do it. Kagami understands why Momoi took Aomine and Kise’s help, though.

Kagami is holding Kuroko’s hand when he realised that Kuroko is not wearing a ring. And the ring that Kagami wants him to wear is literally in his pocket. This is not how Kagami wants to propose but…

“Tetsuya,” Kagami says. “This is such a bad time. I know, but…” Kagami stops walking Kuroko follows.

“Taiga-kun?”

“This is such a bad time…” Kagami laughs. “Especially how the events turned today. And it’s midnight, and we just witnessed something horrifying and we are literally upset because of that but I don’t want this day to end without having my feelings reach to you. So…” Kagami clears his throat. He goes to his knee and takes the ring out his pocket. “Kuroko Tetsuya, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Kuroko just stares at Kagami.

“This is such a bad time, but marry me?” Kagami asks.

Kuroko stares at him a little longer, then he smiles and says, “Yes.”

Kagami never smiled so hard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent anyway


End file.
